Un día bizarro
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Aquel día, Ron Weasley vio y oyó cosas rarísimas. No sé como resumirlo. Parodia.


**UN DÍA BIZARRO**

_**Disclaimer: Este fic pertenece al reto "Parodiando los Clichés" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la fantástica y maravillosa J. K. Rowling. Además, uso una frase de "Romeo y Julieta", que, obviamente, es de la propiedad de Shakespeare.**_

Ron se despertó sobresaltado y excitado. Maldijo al cuerpo de Hermione por ello. No sabía como esta había pasado de parecerse a una chica a ser una mujer en toda regla, pero eso no era bueno para él, no lo era.

Suspiró al ver que su "amiguito" le requería (literalmente, de la hinchazón se le había soltado de la cintura y le estaba rozando el hombro)

Se fue al baño a dominarle como es debido, agradeciendo estar en el equipo de Quiditch, porque así se ahorraba responder preguntas indiscretas sobre sus muy musculados brazos.

Después de enrollarse el miembro a la cintura, y ya habiendo perdido el sueño, decidió recorrer la casa.

Pasó por la habitación de su hermana, y sonrió al notar en las miles de fotografías de Harry, lo bien que le caía este a su hermana. Escuchó que su hermanita murmuraba "mocomurciélago" en sueños y se prometió enseñarle algún otro hechizo pronto, porque el mismo siempre ya cansaba.

Un aroma extraño salía de la puerta de los gemelos. Al entrar Ron se encontró a Fred y George dando brincos por la habitación a la vez que gritaban:

-¡Salta, salta, salta! ¡Salta y piensa, piensa, piensa! ¡Piensa bromas, bromas, bromas! ¡Y diviértete!-Después de recuperarse del susto, Ron preguntó:

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Los dos le miraron con los ojos enrojecidos y gritaron:

-¡NUESTRO NUEVO INVENTO!-Dando vueltas alrededor de Ron a una velocidad de vértigo, se alternaron para decir:

-Hemos inventado…-dijo uno

-una varita…-siguió el otro

-¡FALSA!-terminaron los dos.

-Consiste en que…-dijo uno

-cuando intentas..-siguió otro

-hacer un hech…-empezó uno

-izo con la varita…-continuó otro

-esta se convierte-prosiguió uno

-¡en un pato de goma!-terminaron los dos.

-¿Pero no habéis hecho ya lo mismo con una gallina de goma?-Preguntó Ron, confuso.

-Ya pero, es que, mira, estábamos empezando a aburrirnos…

-¡No pronuncies esa palabra blasfema!-berreó el otro, aterrorizado.

-Bueno, pues eso, y se nos ocurrió…

-¡Hacer réplicas de la varita falsa con toda la fauna animal existente!-Gritaron al unísono-¿A qué es una idea total y absolutamente genial? Claro, porque la han inventado… ¡LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY!-Ron, ya preocupado, les dijo:

-En serio, ¿que habéis hecho para estar así?-Los dos se miraron unos segundos antes de decir:

-Nos dió hambre, y no sé muy bien que comimos… pero de repente nos dieron ganas de ¡saltar, saltar saltar! Y de ver Blancanieves, eso también.

-¿Blancanieves? ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sabemos, pero queremos ¡verla, verla, verla! ¡AHORA, AHORA, AHORA!- Y empezaron a reírse como locos.

Ron, un poco asustado, agarró su miembro por si acaso para protegerse a pollazos, y salió de la habitación.

Al volver a su habitación, ya cansado de tanta caminata, escuchó a Harry gritar en sueños, y se asomó por si pasaba algo. Al verle retorcerse y decir cosas incoherentes sobre "Voldemort", "furia" y "mi tesoro", se tranquilizó, ya acostumbrado, y se fue a dormir.

…

Mientras desayunaban, Molly miró la despensa con desaprobación y dijo:  
-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Una semana! ¡Una semana habéis tardado en acabaros toda la comida de la casa! ¡Me esperaba un máximo de tres días! Así normal que estéis tan delgaduchos, si es que no coméis casi nada…

-Pero mamá….-Protestó Ginny.

-¡Pero…pera…persa…perca… ¡Percy! ¡Mi niño! ¡Percy!-Chilló Molly, antes de echarse a llorar, dejando caer un plato que había aparecido en sus manos por casualidad.

-¿Cómo has pasado de "pero" a "Percy"?-Preguntó Ron, patidifuso.-¡Pero si solo tienen la primera letra igual!

-Primera…primo…prisa…presa…premio…presidente… ¡PERCY!-Y otro plato roto. Parecía que salían de la nada.

-Anda, Harry, vamos a por un helado, que tengo hambre.

-Vale-asintió Harry-pero ten cuidado, que mi cicatriz está fría.

-¿Y qué?

-Si tengo la cicatriz fría, es que Voldemort tiene frío, y aquí también hace frío, así que eso significa que está cerca de aquí.-Respondió Harry entre susurros.

-Ah, vale. ¿Y por qué estás susurrando?-Preguntó Ron, susurrando también.

-Porque soy muy humilde y no quiero llamar la atención, y si alguien se entera de los poderes ultrachulísimos de mi cicatriz pensarán que intento alardear.-Respondió Harry, acompañando su respuesta con un asentimiento solemne, para darle énfasis.

-Vale. Bueno, vamos.-Ron cogió un puñado de polvos flu(su madre había ganado un tarro enorme lleno de ellos en el concurso de gachas del pueblo) y empezó a darle a Harry las indicaciones necesarias para decir bien "Callejón Diagón"(que es que al chico le costaba)

Lanzó el puñado de polvos dentro de la chimenea y se metió en ella.

-Yo también voy.-Intervino la culpable de su endurecimiento viril. Ron tragó saliva, masculló las palabras y desapareció en el fuego, deseando con toda su alma que hubiera un helado lo suficientemente grande para no poder ver sus curvas de diosa divina.

…

Ya en Florean Fortescue, Ron devoró todos los helados que pudo. (había que aprovechar que el hombre no les cobrara) e intentó fijarse en otra cosa que no fueran los atributos de su amiga. El intento fue en vano, teniendo que llegar a meterse el helado por el pantalón para que no se le soltase el pene y le sacara un ojo a alguien.

Mas pronto dejó de prestar atención a su compañera, al ver llegar a Malfoy. Malfoy… Malfoy estaba raro. Para empezar estaba sonriendo, enseñando unos dientes tan blancos que parecía que les habían echado un lumus, y andaba de forma afeminada. Además, se había dejado el pelo largo, que le caía como una cascada. Pero eso no era lo más raro. De repente, Malfoy pestañeó varias veces (con unas pestañas larguísimas y doradas), y soltó en un berrido:

-¡Te he encontrado! ¡Mi amor ideal! ¡La ventana es el este, y Julieta el Sol!- y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, por alguna razón, a cámara lenta. Harry se quedó un momento quieto, sus ojos denotando perplejidad, y preguntó en un hilo de voz:

-¿Te has leído ese libro?-Malfoy, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas aún no derramadas, dijo:

-¡Claro que sí! Te vi con él en la biblioteca, y después de quitártelo lo leí. ¡Ahora es mi libro favorito!

-Pero… ¿tú no me odiabas?

-Tan solo intentaba odiarte. Nuestro amor sería imposible, porque, bueno, mi padre apoyó a la persona que mató a tus padres, ¡pero ya se acabó! ¡No voy a fingir más! ¡Estamos destinados y por nuestro amor me enfrentaré a mi padre, a los prejuicios, al mundo! Somos Romeo y Julieta, amor mío, pero te juro que nosotros no acabaremos muertos.-Nada más decir esto, acarició la mejilla de Harry con el pulgar. Harry le miró con los ojos vidriosos y dijo:  
-¡Oh, Draco! ¡Yo seré tu Julieta! ¡Tantos años he pasado llorando por tu odio… Oh, Draco! No me importan tu padre ni los prejuicios, lo único que me importa eres tú. ¡Te amo para siempre jamás!

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Ven aquí, cariño!-Los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, y, bueno, digamos que ese beso fue lo último casto que hicieron.

-¡Noooooo!- Gritó de repente Ginny, que había aparecido de la nada. -¡Tú y yo estamos destinados! ¡Se suponía que tú te fijarías en mí en tu quinto curso, cuando mis… cualidades crecieran! ¡Míralas! ¡Son bastante grandes!- Mientras Nott alzaba una ceja y Zabinni miraba a la pelirroja bastante interesado, Draco, indignado, gritó:

-No podrás conquistarle! ¡No son unas bludgers lo que él desea, sino una buena varita! ¡Y yo tengo eso, mona!- Ginny, enfadada, intentó lanzarle un Mocomurciélago. Un funcionario que estaba por alí, se levantó de sus asiento y miró a Ginny como diciendo "ya he encontrado a alguien a quien fastidiar" antes de llamar al Ministro. Este vino entonces, y como no había sido Harry el que había hecho el hechizo, se llevó a Ginny a Azkaban. (aunque no estuvo allí más de una hora, las gachas de Molly hacen milagros)

Ron, mientras tanto, a causa de la sorpresa, y de que había visto una araña corretear por el suelo, se había desmayado.

Después de ser reanimado por Hermione, Ron volvió a centrarse en los pechos de ésta cual besugo. Sin embargo, enseguida algo le desconcentró.

Crabbe y Goyle corrían hacia ellos, (bueno, Crabbe más bien lo intentaba). Al llegar, y después de haberse recuperado del cansancio, Crabbe alzó el dedo hacia Nott y Zabinni, y les inquirió, furioso:

¡Draco es nuestro amigo, no el vuestro! ¡Solo nosotros podemos ir con él a donde sea!- Nott alzó una ceja, y dijo lenta y misteriosamente:

-Santa Rita, Rita, lo que se da no se quita.-Después de que a todas las chicas de por allí se le cayeran las bragas, Goyle replicó:

-¡Nosotros no te hemos dado nada! ¡Y somos sus amigos desde antes!-Nott, volvió a alzar la ceja hasta el infinito, y soltó otra joya:

-No por mucho madrugar, aparece más temprano.-Zabbini, hasta ahora callado, preguntó con voz aguda:

-En serio, tío, ¿qué cojones estás diciendo?-Al ver la sorpresa general, suspiró y dijo: -Perdón, me salí del papel.-Acto seguido, con una voz grave y seductora se dirigió a Hermione:

-Dime, Granger, ¿tienes frío? El chocolate es lo mejor para entrar en calor, ya sabes…-Hermione, que desde que se había leído el libro "El ligoteo y sus tácticas, como ir siempre hermosa y conseguir el amor" ya era más espabilada con esos temas, entendió la indirecta y se fue con él.

Ron, que con tanto lío ya no sabía como se sentía, tuvo un lapsus y se sacó el miembro, arráncándole la ceja a Theodore como consecuencia. Este, cogió la ceja, la miró, impenetrable, y se echó a llorar.

Ron, asustado, se puso de pie, y tropezó con su verga, cayendo contra la mesa y dándose con el cuenco del helado que se había tomado antes. Se hirió en la cabeza y murió.

FIN


End file.
